


Secret Agenda

by RealWinchesterGirl95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bullying, Eating Disorder, Hate, Mad Louis, Mean fans, Protective Liam, Sad Harry, Sad Niall, twitter hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealWinchesterGirl95/pseuds/RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lavender Winters joins the band at first it was awesome. But after a couple concerts the hate from fans started to find their way towards her.</p>
<p>The fans think Lavy is stealing the guys from them but that couldn't be farther from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have any ideas? I could use all the help I could get! just inbox me I'd love to hear from you! Also, I'd love to have three or four original songs for this story (should I choose to continue it) I think that this story has a lot of potential and if you have songs that you would like me to read or see it makes it into the story I can give you my email (you will get full credit for any part you have in this story!)

"After a Fifteen month long hiatus, One Direction is finally back! But with a twist!" the camera zooms in on the beautiful interviewer. "A girl has joined the band." a picture of a girl with balayage blonde highlight, shoulder length hair and brown eyes, pops onto the screen. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Lavender May Waters is now the newest member of what once was a boy band. Now, Directioners have always been very accepting of any changes the band has made this far, with the acceptation of Zayn leaving. but let's take a look at how fans are reacting to the news." screenshots of tweets started to appear on the screen.

 _'That skank whore just ruined my life. #DieLavyMay'_  another tweet took its place, "There are over 2.6 million negative tweets with the hashtags of '#DieLavyMay'."

_'The only thing worst than Lavender joining the band was Zayn leaving it. #DieLavyMay'_

"However there are also loads of positive tweets."

 _'Can't wait to see Lavender May Waters in concert! #WelcomeToTheBand'_ "While many fans say she is pretty, everyone is wondering... can she sing?"

Lavy: _'and I'll love you. And I'll never let you go, want you to hold me and whisper you love me'_

Harry: _'I'll hold you and never let you go'_

Harry/Lavy: _'Whenever you see me, I want you to hold me'_

Lavy: _'and can't you see me when I'm across the room'_

Louis: _'baby I can see you even if you were on the moon' Liam: 'at night I want to stay up taking to you'_

Niall: _'Just love me like I love you'_

Everyone: ' _Love me.... Ohhhh just love me. Won't you just love me...'_

The interview ended with with the song and I smiled to myself. I had known from the vary beginning that there would be haters, loads of haters, but for every hurtful tweet there had been thirty nice ones that always brought a smile to my face. Not to mention that even played through computer speakers the guys and I sounded amazing. I looked back down at my bag and continued to pack only my favorite clothing items, knowing that I was about to get a new wardrobe for the tour.

My name is Lavender May Waters and I am the newest member of One Direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, TAKING IDEAS for this story. Even looking for someone to co-write with me!

'Nervous?" I jumped when I heard a deep, yet soft, slow, voice behind me. I turned to see Harry standing there.

"Gosh you scared me!" he just kept smiling at me. His hair was up in a bun and he wore black jeans with holes in the knees and a white t-shirt.

"You know what I used to do before each performance?" his eyes gleamed.

"You used to puke before performances." he just stared at me. This is the problem with being such a fangirl of One Direction before actually joining the band. I probably knew more about them than they would ever know about me. I've invested six years into these boys, they've known me four months. He just blinked at me.

"Is nothing secret in this life?" Harry sighed, throwing his hands up before dropping his hands to his sides making a soft slapping noise. Soft puffs of air exited his nose.

"Pretty sure you said it in an interview once." he pulled his arms up clapping his hands together, causing me to jump again. I was totally on edge.

"Pre-show rituals. Everyone needs one. You need one. What's yours going to be?" at that moment Lou Teasdale called me over to sit in the chair and have my hair done for my first performance. I thought hard about what Harry had said. Usually I would just meditate to calm my nerves. After Lou was done and I changed into my stage outfit, which consisted of black skinnies and a soft pink t-shirt that said 'Long Live the Hippies!' with a peace sign, I sat with my back straight against the was and tuned everyone out. I focused on turning all my nervous energy into positive thoughts and vibes and didn't move till I felt a and on my shoulder. It was Liam's hand on my shoulder but it was Harry across the room that spoke,

"Hey, it looks like you've found your thing." he winked at me while getting wired up. Harry was always so cheerful and cheeky, unless he had to be serious or he was in the middle of a serious situation. Liam is truly the father of the group, Louis well... can't be too sure about that one yet and Niall is truly always hungry.

After getting wired up I followed the rest of the boys out to the stage lifts and took my place between Niall and Liam. Before we went out onto the stage they introduced us via video on the giant screens and as we appeared on stage a large "Introducing Lavender Waters!" in a font that took up the whole screen.

A dozen rehearsals could not have prepared me for the moment that the lift leveled with the stage. Fifty-thousand people screaming as we walked up to our microphones. "How you doing tonight, Australia!?"Liam's voice rang out loud in the arena and even more screams erupted. The boys ran around the stage, introducing the rest of the band before coming back to where I was awkwardly standing to introduce me. "And finally, last but certainly not least Lavender Waters!" a few 'boos' rang out to me before a large amount of screams and cheers of excitement were heard. I smiled, waving around the auditorium. I blew a couple kisses to no one in particular.

We ran around a little more, my boots smacking the stage floor, before dragging our mic stands to our designated spots before starting the first song. Niall's mic the colors of his home flag, Harry's mic a lime green, Liam's was red and Louis was blue. Mine was the color of my name with light pink flowers vining around the edge.

Half way through 'You Make Me Laugh Louder' I saw a gleam of mischief in Liam's eyes. I turned to see the same look in Harry's eyes but it wasn't directed at me. Before I knew what was happening, both boys were running in my direction. Right as they reached where I was standing I quickly threw myself back, without falling, causing them to crash into each other and fall on the floor laughing. I continued to struggle with my solo with bouts of laughter at their childish antics. When I sang the last few lyrics I felt something cold and wet running down the length of my back, drenching my t-shirt.

I turned around to find Liam standing there with a mostly empty water bottle in his hand and a huge grin on his smug face. He took off running and I caught a water bottle a fan threw at me and followed him. The bottle of water in my hands mostly ended up on Niall who Liam was using as a human shield.

Wen the concert rolled to an end my heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping through my bloodstream. I felt the tracks of sweat that rolled down my back and into my already water soaked t-shirt. We came together and joined hands, taking one final stance before disappearing back stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, TAKING IDEAS for this story. Even looking for someone to co-write with me!


	3. Chapter 3

We were a month into the tour when it happened.

 

The pictures were everywhere. 

 

Some were as old as four years. Even now, the pictures were haunting me. I hadn't even told the guys about this because I knew that they hated this kind of thing. I had witnessed it first hand.

 

_We were_ _watching TV when a special came on. We wanted to change the channel but we couldn't find the remote control and we were all feeling too lazy to get up and look for it so we use left it on._

 

_When the severely underweight girl came onto the television screen the whole room shifted. The girls appearance was clearly making my fellow band members uncomfortable. Louis' face scrunched up and he scoffed in disgust. Harry just sat there, looking away. Although he looked like he wanted to cry he stayed silent. Liam had worried wrinkles around his eyes but stayed silent as well and Niall... "How could someone just not eat." it wasn't a question and for some reason it kind of offended me. It made me sad but I tried really hard to make sure that my facial expression didn't show my distress._

 

_"Not everyone gets crazy hungry every fifteen minutes like some people we know." I replied softly, eyes glued to the screen, missing the feeling of starving myself. But I knew that I couldn't go back to being that person. Ever._

 

When I walked into the room where everyone was hanging out before the show, everyone froze. The whole crew was in there along with my fellow band members. Everyone had blank expressions, aside from the boys. They looked pissed. "You should have told us." Louis grunted, knocking his shoulder into mine as he walked past me and out the door that I had just came through. Niall totally avoided eye contact as he followed Louis. Liam looked at me sadly and Harry looking at me before looking away with a blank expression on his face.

 

The rest of the crew was just standing there looking at me. I walked over to the table holding all the food and picked up a couple of bananas before exiting through a door opposite as the one the guys went through. The door lead to a dead end hallway with crappy lighting and no carpet. I sat on the solid concrete floor, clutching the bananas, and pulled out my phone and pulled up my twitter app. I went to the guys twitters first just to see if they had posted anything about me or the picture. Once I saw that they hadn't posted anything I went to our managers accounts and band accounts to see if anything was posted on there but there was nothing.

 

After that I decided to just go through twitter feed tagged with my name. A majority of the tweets were of positive motivation and support tagged with the hashtag  _#anorexiclavy._ I hated the tag but I was also glad to see how accepting the fans were being. Once I clicked on the hashtag so that I could read all over the tweets I started to see the hate tweets.  

 

_'Should have just starved yourself to death, whore #anorexiclavy'_

 

_'y r u even alive??? #anorexiclavy'_

 

_"u should starve urself again. Fat skank. #anorexiclavy'_

 

_'#anorexiclavy you looked good skinny. too bad you turned into a fat cow'_

 

_'"ur 2 fat 4 this 2 b u. #anorexiclavy'_

 

Tears pooled into my eyes as I continued to read through the tweets. When all of this first started the warn you about the hate even though it's hard/impossible to avoid. The bananas that had been clutched in my hand were now smashed between my fingers and banana was threatening to fall to the floor. I hadn't even realized how tight my hold on the bananas were till I saw the goop. I used my opposite hand, the one holding my phone, to wipe away the tears hanging off my chin and threatening to drip. I stayed there until about half an hour before we were to go on.

 

Although Lou didn't totally ignore me when I was sitting in her chair, she didn't attempt to make much conversation with me either. "I don't hate you." Lou blurted, right before I made it to the door. "It's just that... those boys are our whole world. The crews I mean. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're still an outsider. We aren't pissed that you didn't tell us. We are pissed that you didn't tell the boys and by not telling them you hurt them." she rubbed my arms before stepping away. I made my move and left the room, going to change. I slipped into some black skinnies and a  _Live Long and Prosper_ t-shirt and my favorite pair of booties. I looked like an average person. I was trying so hard not to let fame change me, even down to what I wear.

 

By the time that the lifts leveled with the stage my eyes were watering. I put a forced smile onto my face. It started out as an ordinary concert. We went through the ordeal of running around on the stage, the boys chasing each other, and the fans screaming and reaching out for us to let them touch us. I kept a safe distance from the guys and the fans. It wasn't long before I realized that the concerts atmosphere changed. Niall, Harry, Louis and Liam were pretty much avoiding me at all costs. We would usually sing to each other when it came to our parts but that didn't happen this time. Niall stayed a safe distance away from me but he was always within a few yards from me. Like he was silently offering me his support without the others knowing. Once he even walked by me and placed his hand on my back as he walked by. The others didn't even offer second glances. 

 

About half way through the concert someone put up a new sign. Someone had printed out one of the pictures and had it taped to a poster that they were holding up for us to see. I was almost positive that this sign hadn't been up before. I froze. Dropping off in the middle of my solo. The tears that I had been holding in this whole time finally spilt over. I wiped the back of my hand across my face, failing at drying the tears as more poured out.

 

I turned and started to walk back to where the boys were standing. They just stared at me. The whole song was ruined and no one was even trying to save it. I had to pass them in order to get back stage. None of them tried to stop me as I passed and I pushed my microphone into someones hands. Niall and Harry had looked like they wanted to chase after me, Liam looked confused and Louis looked mad. Mad at me or the person holding the sign, I couldn't be sure. I ran off stage, gasping for breath.

 

The last time that I had a panic attack was almost four years ago. I forced myself as far as I could, as far back back stage as I could make it till I came into contact with a wall. I placed the palms of my hands flat against the wall. I was silently praying that no one followed me back while at the same time silently begging someone to come help me. My makeup was pretty much cried off of my face. Finally, after what felt like years I pulled air into my lungs. When sound came back to me, I realized that someone was talking. I recognized Niall's voice, calling my name. I turned to see Niall standing behind me, looking  _very_ worried about me. I hated that. I hated to make such a sweet, caring person worry. He had his ear pieces hanging around his neck so that he could hear. He started to reach his hand out towards me but retracted it quickly.

 

"I'm sorry," he avoided making eye contact with me as he spoke. "I knew something like this would happen. Even tried to tell the other lads but they wouldn't hear it." even more sadness filled his expression. "I know better than the others about the hate and the bulling. They've all experienced it but at least our old managers didn't hate them. Hell, most the fans didn't even like me till just recently." I nodded along while he spoke, letting him know that I was listening.

 

"I don't know if I can go back out there." I whispered.

 

"No ones expecting you to. We can finish the show without you.: I knew that he had said it to help me but it made me feel like crap knowing that my absence wouldn't hold them back or cause a show to be canceled. He pulled me into a quick hug before going back out onto stage to finish the set without me. I went back to our dressing room and watched the rest of the show from the television that was mounted onto the wall. They performed as if I had never joined the band. 

 

 _Just like_ _old times,_ I thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't much because I'm using it to introduce Jolie and kinda just sate where everyone stands with Lavender.

It's been three weeks since those pictures of me have surfaced. For every one real picture there were fifteen photoshopped photos. And every time I saw one of the pictures, real or not, I'd find myself falling even deeper into my past self. Missing and longing for the feeling that the emptiness brought. Jolie was back. That's the name I gave the voice that spoke hateful words inside my head. With each passing day, she was getting stronger. Four years of recovery meant that I had managed to find a way to push Jolie's persistent words and her voice so far back in my head that I rarely ever heard her anymore.

 

But now?

 

Now she was almost front and center. I couldn't even open up my social media without my screen flooding with photos of overly skinny bodies with my face on them. It was disgusting. It was disgusting because of how sick the bodies looked. And it was disgusting because of how much I missed my body looking the way it used to. There were tons of posts tagged to me saying things along the lines of ' _Please never go back to this'_ with some of the disgusting photos attached. 

 

 ** _She's lying._** Jolie stated. ** _They're all lying to you. they don't think you're healthy. They really just mean 'fat'. They think you're disgusting. Every time they say they're happy you're healthy, really they're just happy that theres one less celebrity to be jealous of and one less roll model to look up to. Who wants to have a fat roll model? NO ONE looks up to the fat, ugly girl._**

 

 ****I swiped my finger across the screen and went to the next picture. The one that I had been previously looking at was a real picture of me, this one was fake. This girls body has zero percent body fat. I still had some fat on my body when I want into recovery. It wasn't much, but it was still something.

 

After my meltdown backstage a few weeks ago the boys had become more understanding towards me and the situation. Niall had been the most understanding about everything. Liam had kicked into full on daddy direction mode. Constantly asking _'is that all you're going to eat?'_ and _'do you want seconds?'._ But right now I was laying on my bunk in the bus wishing that I was home with my best friend and not locked on a bus with Jolie and the boys. I roll out of my bunk, nearly kicking Loui in the process.

 

"Sorry Loui." I say as my feet hit the ground. Louis stood up from his bunk, which was below mine, and shrugged. 

 

"Don't worry 'bout it love." he lightly touched my arm. "One time, Harry swung his legs out so fast that he kicked me in the face, gave me a black eye. Tried explaining it on social media so people didn't freak out but..." he smiled. "there were still all kinds of stories about me getting into a fight with one of the lads."

 

"Yeah well, with a story like that I probably wouldn't have gone with the fake fight thing either. That's truly funny though. But if that had happened to me I probably would have punched him in the thigh." Louis smiled.

 

"You've got a real kickass personality, love." I smiled. It wasn't the first compliment that He's given me but it was one of my favorites.

 

"So, what are the plans for today?"

 

"We don't have anything scheduled," Liam spoke as he came over towards us. "it's a free day so we can do whatever." he bumped shoulders with me."So, what do you want to do?" I didn't even have to think about it for longer than a second.

 

"I kinda think that I just need a day to chill... by myself?"

 

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I mean you haven't exactly been getting good publicity lately." Liam's eyes creased with worry as he spoke. This had gotten the other two boys attention, they were sitting on the couch trolling on their phones. 

 

"I'll take a body guard with me." I reasoned. 

 

"Only if you're sure. You can always hang out with us." Liam was always such a comforting person. I hated it.

 

"If I need I'll call and meet up with y'all later. Okay?"

 

Twenty minuted later I had found a pair of black skinny jeans that had gapping holes where my knees were and zippers on the insides on my ankles. I had them unzipped and they dropped over my black ankle boots. I paired all this with a neutral colored t-shirt. It was cold out so I made sure to put on a grey coat that came down to my knees and a burt relish orange scarf. My medium sized black leather purse held the necessities I needed for my day out. 

 

When I had told the boys that I would take my body guard with me I had meant it. But by the time I was handed keys to a rental and was out of the bus I couldn't bare the thought of having to spend the day with anyone besides Jolie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat ran down the back of my neck, soaking into my t-shirt, as we trudged off stage. We had just performed ten shows in seven days and we were all so burnt out. I was feeling queasy and I knew the guys weren't feeling so hot either. Even with the ten shows in seven days they were working on new songs and Niall had a couple band practices. Plus there was the charity even that we had just performed in Virginia, and did two television interview, not including the one that I missed due to a meeting with tour managers. The day after Christmas at about 3 a.m. we were supposed to be on a flight back to the UK to finish the UK leg of the tour.

To top it all off, it was the day before christmas eve and none of them were going to be able to make it home to their families for the holiday. Virginia is only a four and a half hour drive to Maryland so I had asked management to send someone to MD and drive my white chocolate Road Ranger to the venue so that I could drive home. I was currently finishing packing up my stuff when I looked over to my bandmates. Niall was staring at his food like it had offended him, Louis was staring at a picture of Freddie on his phone, Liam was talking in hushed tones to his parents on the phone with tears in his eyes, and Harry was full on crying while FaceTimeing his mom. The sight they made was so sad, it about broke my heart. I waited ten minutes for Liam to hang up and for Harry to say goodnight and dry his face of his tears .

"So I was thinking," I walked over and sat down next to Harry and Niall. Niall immediately put his head in my lap and dug his face into the fat of my stomach and Harry buried his face in the dip between my shoulder and neck. I dropped my hand to run my fingers through Niall's hair and wrapped my arm around Harry to do the same. "I know y'all are sad about not getting to see your families for the holidays, and for your birthday Lou," Harry let out a sob and Niall clutched me harder. "So I was thinking..." I waited to make sure that I actually had their attention, when Liam and Louis looked up at me I continued. "Why don't y'all come home with me?" Harry sniffled and picked his head up off my shoulder.

"Really?" his eyes were glassy and his nose is red. I nodded, "Of course. My parents would love it if I brought home more people to adopt into our extensive family." I smiled at him. Looking down at Niall I said,

"My dad might even take you golfing tomorrow." he smiled.

"He golfs?"

"Yeah," I massaged his scalp and he let the faintest smile onto his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Niall whispered. The Irish lad looked over to his dimpled friend and I could see in his eyes that he was waiting for Harry to join us. I knew that it wasn't because he didn't want to be alone with me but because he didn't want Harry to be alone. "

"I just have one question," the curly one started, "will there be bananas?"

-

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, girl

But you know you never will

And you can try and stop my dancing' feet

But I just cannot stand still

Cause th e world keeps spinnin'

round and round

And my hearts keeping time

To the speed of sound

I got lost til' I heard the drums

Then I found my way"

Harry and I sang along while Louis made sarcastic, sassy comments about bad singing and poorly written musicals while Liam just smiled out the window and Niall strummed his fingers along the center console in time with the beat. I looked to Harry, in the rearview mirror, who was sitting behind me. Liam to his right and Louis all the way in the back laying down.

I had been feeling queasy all day but now that I was relaxing it was slowly becoming worst. Half way through the drive I felt my throat start to constrict and saliva gather in the back of my mouth. A sure sign that I was about to throw up. It was late enough, and everyone was tired enough, that they were all asleep. Aside from Niall who had his feet propped up on my dash and was scrolling on his phone. It was midnight and the roads were pretty deserted so I swiftly pulled off the the side and threw my door open, stumbling out before crashing to my knees.

My body started spewing the content of my stomach out of my mouth and I gagged. Thankfully it only lasted for less than a minute before I didn't feel like I was going to throw up again. I picked myself up and brushed off the snow from my pants the best that I could. I climbed back in to my Range Rover and quietly closed my door so that I didn't wake anyone.

"Are you okay?" Niall had a worry line on his forehead as he watched me closely. I put my hands to the heat blowing out of the vent before grabbing my water bottle and took a couple slow, small sips.

"Yeah, sometimes if I'm overly tired and stressed I get sick." It's something that has happened several times before. As soon as I start to relax my body usually gave into exhaustion and it would end in me being super sick.

"You want me to drive? You don't look that great." I shook my head.

"I'm fine. At this point I won't get much worst." I half lied.

"At any time if you need me to take over you let me know, yeah?"

"Yeah. I will. Why don't you sleep? I'll look over you." I winked at him.

"Nah, I'd rather make sure you're okay."

"Hon, I've been taking care of myself when I'm sick since I was like sixteen. I'll be fine for the next two hours home." he looked sad. I got back out of the car and went to the trunk where I had a pillow and my baby blanket that was actually a comforter. I brought it up front with me and placed the pillow between our seats on the console and started to wrap Niall in my blanket.

"What are you doing?" he didn't try to stop me or protest Already half asleep I laid him down so that his head was resting on the pillow and he was wrapped all up.

"We should be taking care of you." he mumbled out.

"Go to sleep." I whispered into his ear. I put on my seat belt and put the car into drive before draping my arm over his body and repeating my actions from earlier, running my fingers through his hair. "Love you, Ni."

"Love you, Lav."

-

"I feel fine now though, I think it was just a one time thing." I kept my voice low enough that I wouldn't wake the boys but loud enough for Doc to hear me. Doc was what I started to call him when I was seven because I didn't know his real name. Eight years later, when his wife and him had their first baby, I moved in with them for a summer while my parents traveled and I watched their son. Two years later, I was still watching their son everyday when they announced their second baby. A little girl this time. I nannied the two children for the better part of seven years. Doc had become a second dad to me and at times my only father figure when my own father was busy with work.

"Just make sure you stay hydrated and go to sleep as soon as you get home." I had my phone on my dashboard mount so that I could FaceTime with him while I drove. "Don't stay up all right with your parents talking. You can talk to them in the morning, after you've slept." since I was like a daughter to him and he was a doctor he tended to fret over me when I wasn't feeling good. And when I was away and I was sick it was even worst. Him or his wife would text me nearly every hour asking for updates on my condition. I once had even received a worried phone call in the middle of a concert and had to calm them down while still on stage.

"But I haven't seen them in forever!" I whined. I could practically hear Doc's at my childish antics.

"By the way, when you get to rout 3 make sure you shift to second gear. The roads were pretty icy when I was on them earlier." rout 3 was the road that I took before exiting into my parents neighborhood.

"Okay, I'm pulling over n-" I had started to pull over then my tires lost traction and because I had started to pull off the road my SUV had started to skid sideways. I didn't even have the four wheel drive setting on because up until now the roads had been perfectly fine.

"Lavy!" Doc shouted, realizing my situation. I yanked my right arm up to the steering wheel, waking up Niall in the process.

"Doc! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" I shouted. Doc started to shout instructions at me. It didn't help, we continued to spin. The rest of the guys were awake and they were holding onto the Jesus handles by them, trying to keep calm. I started doing everything I could to try and stop the nauseating spinning. By this point we were all shouting and full on freaking out. What finally stopped us was when we spun of the road and into the grass. As soon as I realized that we were not on the road anymore I used both my hands to pull the emergency break.

The car skidded to a stop.

I threw my door open and vomited.

I leaned back into my eat.

"So, as I was saying." Doc said in his usual humorous tone. "Second gear."

-

When we finally pulled into my driveway we were all starting to calm down. I had swapped seats with Liam, too shaky to drive. By 4:00 a.m. we were all tucked away in beds. Louis and Harry in one room and Niall and Liam each had a room of their own. My mom had just given me some medicine for the fever that I was now sporting, she turned my light off and closed my door on her way out.

Not ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Come in." my voice was quiet and I could only hope that whoever had knocked heard me.

"Hey," Niall slipped into my room., leaving the door cracked a couple inches. "I wasn't sure if you were still up." he walked over the the bed and sat in the empty space of my curled up body. "How are you feeling?" he brushed the hair out of my face, feeling my forehead. I moaned. His hands were cold on my hot head and it felt good. "Got a fever, love?" I nodded.

"Mom just gave me some medicine." he stroked his hands through my tangled hair.

"Well, I actually came in here because... I can't sleep. Liam is already asleep and I don't want to wake him. Can I sleep in here?" Niall looked sheepish and like a three year old asking his mommy for more ice cream.

And that ladies and gentle dudes is how I ended up spending the night with Niall Horan in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender and Niall????? Help me think of ship names for them!
> 
> I NEED HELP

**Author's Note:**

> Have any ideas? I could use all the help I could get! just inbox me I'd love to hear from you! Also, I'd love to have three or four original songs for this story (should I choose to continue it) I think that this story has a lot of potential and if you have songs that you would like me to read or see it makes it into the story I can give you my email (you will get full credit for any part you have in this story!)


End file.
